


The World Gropes Back

by Anonymous



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Biting, Chikan, F/F, Groping, Molestation, Non-Consensual Groping, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dia's plans to grope the rest of her group are put to a temporary hold.





	The World Gropes Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheese56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese56/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dia Gropes the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539368) by [Cheese56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese56/pseuds/Cheese56). 



Following her recent,  _very_  successful public gropings of Kanan and Mari, Dia was hungry, downright famished for more. Although she was not quite as familiar with the Aqours second years, the youngest members of the group often came over to her house, visiting Ruby. That was when opportunity struck. Yoshiko was planning to go to Tokyo this Friday, and Dia spoke up about going with her to pick up some idol merchandise. Which was not exactly a lie, a new Eli figure  _had_  just come out. The older Kurosawa had been on the fence about getting it, but she figured that picking it up as a reward for yet another, upcoming... show of public indecency would be acceptable.

What Dia  _did not_  expect, however, was to have the tables turned on her shortly after they entered the train. Through some sort of sheer miracle, Yoshiko situated herself between the wall of the train and Dia herself.

At first, the third year paid it no mind, but her breath hiked when she felt something frighteningly cold touch against the nape of her neck. She made to move her neck, to look at what the fallen angel-wannabe was doing, but a vice grip locked her head movement.

A second hand impacted suddenly with her chest, but it would be closer to call it a claw. It grasped at the v-neck of Dia's cream white blouse and pulled it down with a sudden movement, almost ripping it, exposing her bra underneath. A breath was sucked in between her teeth - at this point, her mind was working in full overdrive, and she did not register  _who_  exactly sucked air in.

The tight hold on her neck released - it was so tight it would most likely bruise - and the hand on her chest became a whole arm as she was pulled into the shorter (but stronger, although there was not much resistance to be seen here) girl, who whispered in her ear.

"I heard you've been naughty,  _little demon_." Shivers ran down her spine as Yoshiko's now free hand roamed down, to the hem of her blouse. "What exactly shall I  _do_ with a pervert of such caliber?"

Instead of having her blouse snatched up, Dia's pink, knee-length skirt was undone instead. And when the black-haired woman did her best to catch it, leaning out of her captor's grasp,  _something_  bit into her neck. The hand that has been exposing Dia's black, lacy bra to the surprisingly empty train suddenly moved down and pulled her overwear above her head, and she felt truly naked.

"Yo-Yos-" Dia started, but was silenced as her assailant's teeth sank in deeper, most likely drawing blood.

Dia felt a sudden spike of anger at the humiliation, and, as she started trashing, she was let go of and promptly slammed, with  _a lot_  of force into the wall behind her. Before she could reorient herself, or even catch the breath that was knocked out of her, a knee was driven into her crotch, with just enough force for her to not double-over from pain, but just enough for her to let out a whimper.

Enchanting, predatory magenta eyes stared into her own, lusty, green ones as her  _kouhai_  dove in, kissing her neck and trailing (disappointingly) up. Her two hands - no, the term claws was better, because Yoshiko's fingernails were  _sharp_ , and she sank them into her skin on purpose - kneaded her breasts. They snaked in into her bra and pulled it up with one move, as Dia's erect nipples were exposed to the warm, transit air.

The knee at her crotch started massaging her swollen clit at the same time as her mouth met Yoshiko's own lips, the dominating girl's tongue exploring every region of her mouth with no resistance at all.

Her nipples were next to be taken care of, as soft fingertips met with the two small, sensitive nubs. A hand was plunged into her white, soaked panties, and when Yoshiko pulled it out, all wet and glistening, she smeared Dia's fluids on her own face. All attention was diverted from the higher part of her body, as Yohane grabbed Dia's hips and pulled her down to the floor.

Her panties were soon thrown aside, and the younger girl got closer to the  _very_   _wet_  nether regions.

First, her nose took in her intoxicating smell, Yoshiko puffed out a lungful of hot air, and the Kurosawa had to do her best to not whimper, biting down on her right hand. She brought her left hand down on Yoshiko's head in lust-filled desperation, but was quickly intercepted by the fallen angel's own hand, as she grabbed and pinned Dia's wrist against the wall.

The other hand moved smoothly down to her clit, but, instead of focusing on the outer regions, it was swiftly pushed, rammed into Dia's private area, causing a deep moan to sound throughout the train. Two fingers pumped in and out at irregular speeds, driving her insane with pleasure and a need for more at every slow and fast interval.

Yohane's tongue closed in on Dia's breasts, as she explored the older girl's erect nipples, leaving them wet and glistening. This time, Yoshiko allowed herself to be pulled into Dia, as her own hand moved faster and faster, causing the black-haired girl to arch her back and openly moan, nothing holding her back. Shortly after, she shuddered and gasped, screaming out a hitched moan.

Yoshiko rose to her full height, looking for something, while Dia was left shaking with a stupid look on her face, an after-effect of her orgasm.

The first-year leaned down to the floor and picked up something white - her panties! With a breath-taking smirk, Yohane spoke up. "I'll be taking that." Her plans to buy the new figure forgotten, she followed Yoshiko obediently for the rest of the day, walking from one Occult shop to the other, thankful for her long skirt.


End file.
